The Truth, the Whole Truth, and Nothing but the Truth
by ClutzQueen
Summary: On a mission to gather gifted vampires for Aro's 'collection', dark and dangerous Alec meets Maggie, a young, headstrong member of the Irish coven. Sparks fly instantly, whether they know it or not- but will Maggie ever learn to trust her sworn enemy? And will Alec tell her the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?
1. A Prologue

**Here's a pair you'd never imagine. Please review, I live and breathe constructive (and not so constructive) criticism on a daily basis. You can also suggest whose POV I use in the next chapters to come. The prologue is Maggie (in case you didn't guess) but chapter 1 I'm starting with Alec. **

**A Prologue**

Don't tell me a lie. You'll regret it.

When I was human I could tell a liar by facial twitches, body language, words,. Now I just knew. Like that.

Everyone lies. Everybody is dishonest, dirty and betraying. That's just the way we were made to be, human or… not.

Once I asked Siobhan to make a future for me, a future where I met someone. A boy. A boy who told me the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

And I asked her to make me fall in love with him.

I don't know if she did. That was a very long time ago. I'm happy with Siobhan and Liam. They're like the parents I never had. Maybe I don't need a boy. Maybe Siobhan faked making that future to make me stay with her.

I don't care.

But I never ask her. I know if she answers me, I will know the truth.

And sometimes, the truth can be a dangerous thing.


	2. An Element of Surprise

**Hey Guys**

**First chapter. Enjoy.**

**An Element of Surprise**

Darkness only paused in the small clearing where a fire flickered. Why they'd risked a fire I had no idea. It did nothing to warm us, and no food we ate could be cooked. It was just a risk, and I didn't mean catching alight accidently.

A fire meant they were just all too easy to hunt down.

I smeared dirt across my face to disguise my scent and closed my eyes. I knew my goal. _Maggie. Leave the other two alone, they are no use. We don't want their deaths on our hands. Only fight if they resist. _

_And do not lie to her. _

_I'll do you proud Aro._ I thought. I had it all planned.

Three figures crouched around the fire- two women and a girl, though in the shadows you could easily mistake them for only one girl. Siobhan was such a big woman her long thick black hair was the only thing that classified her as a female.

The man next to her was small, long limbed and skinnier. He had a hard face, permanent scowl and short dark brown hair and stubble. This must have been Liam.

Maggie was not sitting down like the other two. She was very petite and very childlike, with such a small build and vulnerable look to her that she looked like if you tapped her shoulder she could fall to pieces. Long bouncy auburn curl fell around her armpits, held back off her face by a knotted gypsy scarf. Her face was bright and quite beautiful, but currently twisted with confusion. The way she moved was so graceful she could have been a dancer.

"Magdalene," Siobhan's voice was dominant, loud and booming, "Stop dancing about and sit down."

"Sorry," Maggie's voice had the slightest Irish accent, though it was nothing compared to Siobhan's, "I just… you know. Have a feeling. That something's going to happen soon."

I had to choke down a laugh. So innocent. So sweet.

So clueless. She had no idea.

Siobhan's eye narrowed as she glared around the bushes. Pulling up her mate, they sped into the trees, no doubt to scour the area for intruders. She and Liam really trusted Maggie with everything. Anything she said would be acted upon. Her talent gave the upper hand on almost everything.

_Almost _everything.

My gift was right at my fingertips- I could feel it. Feel it wafting through my body like an addiction. It _was_ an addiction. I wanted to let it out. I wanted to let it leak, no, flow from me and watch the look on Little Maggie's face when she felt it hit her, when she realized…

Suddenly, Maggie stopped dancing, her feet frozen solid to the ground. Her eyes darted left and right so fast I didn't even have time to blink her eyes glazed over, then narrowed - on me. Our gazes locked. If my heart was still beating I swear it would have been banging against my ribs like a sledge hammer. Her lips parted slightly in surprise as she took in my bright crimson eyes, the dirt smearing my features to confuse my scent and, of course, my black Volturi cloak.

Then she started screaming, and like that, my element of surprise was gone.

I cursed under my breath. Maggie wasn't screaming out of fear, she was screaming to bring her absent coven mates back. The little vampire was smarter than she looked. I noted I should have gone for it as soon as Siobhan and Liam had left the clearing. It's what my patronising sister would have done. I'd never hear the end of this.

I scraped the mud off my face and shoot from my nest in the bushes, putting out the roaring fire with a flick of my heavy cloak and zooming to stand beside the screaming Maggie. I clamped one arm around her skinny waist and pinned her against me, and my other hand over her mouth, cutting her off mid-shriek.

"Shh," I whispered mockingly in her ear.

She whimpered softly in terror, which I wasn't sure was real or just to pry into my cold dead heart, but she didn't dare fight back. She had been taught well.

Siobhan and Liam re-entered the clearing in a blur- but stopped short dead when they saw me with Maggie. Maggie twisted in my arms feebly at the sight of her coven mates. She was, to my dismay, at least a few centimetres taller than me, but mostly due to her curls gathering on her head. It was her only advantage, besides Siobhan and Liam.

_Not that much to be proud of,_ I thought happily to myself.

"Alec," Siobhan hissed my name like it was poisonous. She glowered at me, body shaking and eyes radiating with rage.

I smiled angelically at her.

Siobhan took an angry step forward. I released a small gust of power next to Maggie's leg, and the tiny girl's weight slumped backward into me. She honestly weighed nothing.

"No!" Siobhan yelled, holding up her hands pleadingly, "Please don't hurt her!"

"I won't. I'm the cure to my sister, remember Siobhan?" I cocked my head slightly and smiling at the woman. She looked like a mother, all flustered and panicked at the thought of me bringing harm to her 'daughter', "I don't hurt. I don't make people feel pain. I make them feel _nothing._"

Maggie groaned, her eyelids fluttering, and Siobhan could only watch as her coven mate's entire body sagged now as I released my full power into her. Maggie didn't do anything as I picked her up in my arms, her head lolling back as if unconscious. I could imagine her sinking into a pit of nothing, alone in the dark, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to blink…

As I took her away.

My sister would be proud of me.

"Let her go," Liam's accent was gentler than Siobhan's, but he spoke more softly than his mate anyway, "Please, we've done nothing wrong. She doesn't deserve this."

I looked down at tiny Maggie, still in my arms. Without her movement, she looked like a corpse. Her facial features were relaxed, her head slack against my stomach. Her eyes were gently closed. She really was very pretty. I wondered if once she was bonded to the Volturi via Chelsea, I could have her from time to time.

"Aro wants her," I replied in a velvety voice, "That's all that matters to me."

Siobhan lunged. Without me needing to move a muscle, her giant frame seized up and dropped to the ground. Her eyes glazed over. Liam gave a cry and ran to his mate. I stopped the flow of paralysing mist from my carefully aimed fingertips and looked down at the two vampires.

"I want to take Maggie and leave peacefully," I growled, "The Volturi don't want war. Just her."

"War is worth her," Siobhan's words were slurred from the effects of my gift, but didn't lose their volume, "I'll die for her."

"You're obviously the only one here with any sense," I turned to Liam, "Will you let her die? For a _child_ you didn't want in the first place?"

He let out a slow, angry hiss, but his fingers tightened around Siobhan's arm at the same time.

Knowing she couldn't fight me, and she couldn't reason with me, Siobhan realised that her situation was hopeless. Her crimson eyes hardened, "One day, Alec, you will get what you deserve. You and your whole stupid coven."

Except she didn't say stupid, if you get my drift.

"I know," I ran a hand down Maggies cheek and she shuddered. I leaked more nothingness into her and she stilled once more, one arm handing limply below her and the other draped across her chest, "But not today."

In a flash, I was gone from the clearing, but my sensitive ears didn't miss the wail of despair Siobhan gave as I took her daughter away.

**I know, you can't see how Maggie could ever fall for guy who basically drugged her,and kidnapped her from her family. And Alec's an asshole. I know. Things will get better, I promise.**

**Please review! And a big thanks to my current 3 followers! You guys are the best!**


	3. Liar, Liar

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourite this story! I'm love you all so much!**

**Enjoy this update. I haven't given up on Alec and Maggie yet.**

**Liar, Liar**

When my eyes snapped open, I couldn't quite comprehend what had happened. Or why I was staring at the roof of a car. Or why I had a headache the size of Asia. And that I was way too comfortable to be asleep in the dirt by the fire with Siobhan and Liam.

Everything came back in hot, painful chunks. I let out a gasp and sat up quickly, too quickly, spitting my hair out of my mouth. My head spun- I didn't even know that was possible for a vampire. I was lying across a plush leather seat, the roaring engine of the car buzzing in my ears. The car bumped slightly along the rocky road, and my head slammed down on the door handle, which felt nothing more than tap on my concrete skin.

I looked out the window. The forest was flying by. Whoever was driving certainly wasn't sticking to any national speed limits.

Whoever was driving…?

"Don't try anything," Alec told me, as if reading my mind, "Consciousness is your choice. I don't have any orders. And to be honest I'd personally prefer to _not_ hear you talking for the remainder of this journey."

_Truth_. I wasn't particularly surprised.

I lunged for him. One hand still on the wheel, Alec turned slightly and caught my throat in his tight grasp. His fingers encircled my neck and even I couldn't escape his death grip.

I choked at his and clawed at his arm viciously, "Let me go!"

He didn't even blink at my feeble attempts of escape. The jerk even had the nerve to _smirk_, "Now let's think about road safety, shouldn't we Magdalene?"

"Arg!" I tried to grab the steering wheel over his shoulder, only ending up sprawled, half of me in the backseat and half casually hanging over the driver's seat while trying to gouge Alec's eyes out, "What did you do to Siobhan? Liam? Where are you taking me?!"

"I did nothing to your coven. You're the only one Aro wants," Alec's fingers tightened as I lunged for the steering wheel again, but over my anger I barely felt it, even if he was now gripping me tight enough to snap any human's neck, "As for where I'm taking you, I think you already know."

"No!" I half-shrieked, half-gurgled, hating how weak my voice sounded, "I'd rather…"

"Die? If you did, I have no doubt you already would be," the Volturi guard's eyes glowed red, "You can tell when someone lying to you, can you? Well, am I lying to you now? If you try to overpower me, I will kill you. I will rip your limbs from your torso and burn the remains. Aro would rather lose you a million times than lose me."

I didn't need my ability to know if he was lying or not. _Truth. Truth. Truth._

"I hate you," I hissed, raking my claws uselessly on his arm, "I hate you and I will never stop."

"Sit down Maggie. You don't want to die at my hands. Not when I'm not feeling sympathetic. You think you can escape? Escape the Volturi? You won't do that very well as a burning pillar of ash."

At this he shoved me so hard back into my seat that I heard the springs rip out the back of it. I let out a low growl. There had been not a seed of doubt in his voice when he'd told me he would and could kill me. And, as much as I hated to admit it, I had no chance of overpowering him. I'd just wind up unconscious, no chance of getting anywhere, or, as he'd threatened, as a _burning pillar of ash_.

"I hate you."

"You're meant to. Hate is a powerful emotion. It makes you easy," he glanced back, "Hate makes you strong love, like Siobhan gave you, makes you weak."

"Love makes me co-operative."

Alec let out a short cold laugh which sent a shudder down my spine, "We don't need you to be co-operative princess."

"Don't call me that," I growled, "You repulsive, twisted, son of a…"

"Tut tut Magdalene. You used to be so innocent. Siobhan has filled your head with lies."

"Funny you would say that, since it's literally not possible to do that to me," I hissed. I took a gamble and dived for the window, hoping to smash through the glass and disappear into the forest before he could blink. Unfortunately, I didn't count on his reflexes. His hand wrapped around my ankle and slammed me over into the passenger seat and so hard into the door that the plastic now bore a Maggie-sized dent in it. I hardly felt it and grappled at his face, trying to latch onto something damageable. Alec moved so fast barely saw him, but suddenly my hands were pinned and all my weight was pressed down in the seat by one light- yet surprisingly strong- vampire.

I gulped as our red eyes boar into each other, "So? Are you going to kill me now?"  
"Do you want me to?" Alec breathed, his voice like icicles.

"If there's the option…" I could barely bring myself to speak. He was too close, way too close. His eyes glowed burgundy. I let in and out a shaky breath, knowing I didn't need it, hoping it would calm me down anyway.

Alec ran his cold fingers down my cheek. I shivered, but dared not pull away.

Then he was gone, and I was left panting, lying across the passenger seat with my legs splayed and my top hitching around my bra line. The whole thing had been so quick that the car had not even veered slightly off the road, nor stopped its ridiculously crazy speed.

"I'll kill you when you actually try," he smirked cruelly.

Truth. He wasn't going to kill me unless I somehow became a threat to him. He knew that would never happen.

I growled low in my throat, "You disgust me."

He smiled again and I felt my legs go numb, then my torso, then my arms, then finally my head. My entire body slumped like I was no more than a lifeless doll. He had paralysed me. I didn't blank out like last time, but I couldn't lift a finger to stop him flood his terrifying ability through my veins. I was powerless, watching in despair as my country flew past my eyes before it was all gone.

Alec was right. I would never be a threat to him. He was too powerful, too clever, always one step ahead. I would be nothing but a mannequin unless he choose otherwise. My power, to his, was nothing.

_A burning pile of ash._

At the moment it was looking like a pretty good option. Better than the alternative, anyway. Because the alternative was becoming something evil. Something unmerciful, something that everyone feared.

Becoming something like Alec.

**Review please if you think its good or not! I don't know whose POV it should be in the next chapter so I'll take those suggestions too!**


End file.
